Drabbles
by WindlessHarmony
Summary: Just a place for the drabbles from my roleplay blog. ;) Some are rated M.
1. Chapter 1

I've decided to put this here as a place to store my drabbles. They're all different kinds, so enjoy. They're all from my roleplay account[shuuheii] on Tumblr, and possibly my other ones as well. ^.^

Some are rated M.

Includes these drabbles to far;

TouShuu  
ShuuToshi  
GinShuu  
ShuuKira


	2. Tousen-Shuuhei

Shuuhei sat in the office where he had worked for so many years. Worn fingers traced along old ink marks along the desk before him, ran over softly crinkling paper, brushed against the feather that lay on the corner. A simple picture of the entire division was propped up against the ink bottle, one corner creased while another say frayed. Even with all of these memory-inducing things, it seemed empty, hollow, and the brunette didn't need to think hard to know the reason why.

His taicho was gone.

He had done what he had known was right. Shuuhei knew with every fiber of his being that killing Kaname was what he had to do. So he did. He followed his instincts, just like every other shinigami did. Whether his mind thought it was right or his heart were two completely different things. The brunette shifted in the wooden chair that he had begun calling his own, hearing the wood creak against the way he went. Even that reminded him of the man that had become his teacher.

There were others around him, that much he knew. But no one would be able to replace the void of betrayal that had been opened inside of him. Kaname had been his mentor, his teacher, and Shuuhei had respected him deeply. But it seemed that none of it had mattered in the end. When it came down to the man's final moments, he was no longer Kaname; he was a simple hollow with the undeniable urge to kill Shuuhei. And he had almost let him.

"Taicho …" he murmured, the word broken and cracked in the silence of their once-shared work space. It lifted into the room before the whisper faded, just like everything else had between them.

The loyalty, the trust, the hope … Shuuhei had wished that he would one day be able to get Kaname back, but it had all proved futile. Reason or no, the brunette had to accept that he was never returning to Seireitei willingly.

The silence grew deafening, a sort of white static buzzing in his ears. Shuuhei forced himself to stand. With a single step towards Kaname's desk, he swung around the other way and went to the door. Tatami slid open. Grey eyes flickered in the shadows. But the sound he was hoping for never came. With a single, split-second look of longing at the empty desk, Shuuhei left the room. Unspoken bonds shattered in that split second moment, for he knew that the man would not be there the next day.


	3. Shuuhei-Toshiro

[The prompt was for the user thedecemberchild and Shuuhei had to take care of Toshiro.]

Shuuhei knew that Hitsugaya had always been a stubborn shinigami, but he barely protested when he had offered to take care of him. That in its self was unsettling, but the brunette guessed that he'd rather have anyone as long as it wasn't Rangiku. She was stressful enough when you were healthy.

He sat by the slumbering taicho, watching him for a moment before he looked away. Hitsugaya had somehow fallen ill, and it was strange due to the fact that it was a cold. It was amusing to some, but Shuuhei himself had dealt with it not even a few days ago. All because he took a trip to the living world. Maybe he had somehow given it to the other? Well, that seemed unlikely; he'd closed himself in his room for the three days that he was sick.

Beside him he heard a groan, grey eyes flicking down to view the white-haired taicho's face. His eyes were twitching, and after a moment, they opened, glazed with sickness and fever. Shuuhei took the wet cloth over his forehead, dipped it in a nearby bucket, and then placed it back against his forehead. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

Hitsugaya didn't reply. The brunette assumed that he only appeared awake, but the fever was keeping him in a state of deep sleep. Shuuhei pulled some of the medicine that Izuru had dropped off to him when he was sick from his pocket, pulling it out of the cloth pouch. He was careful as he slipped the tablets into Hitsugaya's mouth, rubbing his throat to make sure he swallowed them. His body shuddered once before it fell still, his eyes closing yet again.

Shuuhei sat vigil, waiting for the other to wake up.


	4. Gin-Shuuhei

[Written for silverpersimmons. Not really anything like a prompt, perse. xD But Shuu and Gin have a mutual dislike.]

Shuuhei scowled in anger. He didn't particularly like this, nor had he willingly agreed, but a few things had been said. The brunette cursed under his breath as Gin entered the room, and have being already told what to do and what would happen if he didn't, Shuuhei immediately pushed the silver-haired man back against the wall. Hearing an amused grunt, his gaze sharpened before he fell onto the ground in anger.

Shuuhei didn't grow upset easily, but Gin was one that just ruffled him the wrong way. He yanked the man's zipper down, receiving a command to be nicer. The brunette growled lowly, freeing the heated flesh there. A few sharp words along the lines of 'no biting' and 'play nice now' came from the fox above him.

Wanting to silence him, Shuuhei leaned forwards to draw his tongue over the tip. His fingernails traced the skin at the base, closing his eyes so he could imagine himself in another place.

His hand began to pump the man, not quite wrapping his lips around the head just yet. This continued for a good ten or so minutes, Shuuhei allowing himself a small feeling of triumph as a small sigh of pleasure escaped from above. But he grimaced when Gin dug his fingers sharply into his scalp, forcing him back around the leaking erection. The brunette continued his ministrations until he felt the fox tense, bracing himself.

The horrible taste of salt hit the back of his throat, Shuuhei pulling back to spit the slim from his mouth. Grey eyes glared at the slightly panting man before he turned and left, slamming the door behind him. His body made it several paces down before he slipped into a dark hallway, pressing back against the wall. The brunette simply closed his eyes, trying his best to erase the debasing encounter from his mind.


	5. Shuuhei-Izuru

[Written for izuru-fukutaicho, who has sadly left Tumblr. v.v Prompt was a blowjob.]

Shuuhei stared at Izuru for a moment, confused at the request. He debated on just leaving, but it seemed interesting enough; and the blonde had requested it, so where was the harm? He placed a hand against his friend's shoulder, forcing him to take a few steps back and sit down on the bed. The brunette dropped to his knees after forcing his legs apart, giving a few moments of suspense to build between them.

"I'm a bit curious as to why you would want this," Shuuhei asked, tracing circles into his thighs. With quick, precise fingers, he undid Izuru's pants and pulled out the semi-hard erection hidden there. Although he expected no answer, he began to tease the blonde. "Hmm, I'm curious as to why you wanted me to do this. Is it because I'm not drugged this time?" He traced calloused fingertips around the base of Izuru's warm flesh, glancing up with a knowing smile.

He leaned forwards, barely brushing the tip with his tongue. Shuuhei waited, wanting to hear some sort of reaction, smirking as the body shuddered. Pushing his legs open a little bit more, he sucked the head of the rising erection past his lips. Waiting a few seconds, he gave a strong suck to the sensitive flesh before beginning to work his way down further, massaging anything his mouth hadn't yet engulfed.

His tongue pressed against the underside of his flesh, sliding along it as he pulled back. Shuuhei turned his eyes upwards, wanting to see as much of Izuru's face as he could. The brunette began to slowly bob his head up and down, the intensity around the erection increasing with each movement. His hand held those hips down so they wouldn't gag him, hearing the occasional noise from the blonde's throat. The sounds grew louder as he sped up, sucking harder against the flesh.

All at once, he came to a tortuously slow pace, before engulfing the full length of the heated flesh. Izuru's hands tangled into his hair, a loud moan filling the room as a hot stream hit the back of his throat. Shuuhei swallowed it, sitting back on his heels to lick his lips. "Hmm, that wasn't so bad~ It was a nice reaction too~"


	6. ShuuheiScars

[Random little drabble. Prompt was Shuu's scars.]

It was rare that Shuuhei drank so much. Usually it went to voice-slurring, tripping-over-his-feet drunk. But not this time. He was drunk to the point where he couldn't even stand. Luckily he was in his office and not out at some random place. But just why was he like this? It was raining outside.

His scars ached, and he rubbed his fingers over them, staring at the opposite wall. The drinking was supposed to help, and it had for a while, but the more he thought about the past, the worst the aching became. Shuuhei let out a muddled sigh, thinking back to when he was a child, which quickly changed to the fight he'd had with Tousen.

The brunette forced himself to shift, knocking an empty sake bottle onto the floor. He stared at it with watery grey eyes. But it wasn't from the alcohol in his system. It was the sheer weight and stress of everything going on. He'd lost Tousen, Kira, and even Renji had left him behind. The sense of abandonment curled around him, but there was nothing he could do.

His head lifted to peer at the window. A steady veil of rain poured just outside the panes of glass, his eyes focusing on the cause of his emotional turmoil. Although Shuuhei couldn't find his feet, he watched it for what seemed like hours, but it was only mere minutes. The shinigami looked back to the wall, his gaze evening out.

"I'm sorry," he murmured. Shuuhei let his head rest back against the desk, closing his eyes. Yet another twinge of pain went through his scars, but there was no amount of drinking that could erase a past full of mistakes.


End file.
